onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Alvida
Alvida da" Clava de Ferro" foi Capitã dos Piratas da Alvida e a primeira antagonista encontrado por Luffy no cronograma anime presentes (no mangá, Higuma foi o primeiro vilão). Durante o Loguetown Arc ela é um dos principais antagonistas. Ela é atualmente uma dos dois capitães dos Piratas Buggy . No mangá, ela é o antagonista do segundo Arco Romance Dawn , enquanto no anime ela é a primeira. Aspecto Originalmente, Alvida era uma mulher muito obesa, com sardas no rosto. Ela já tinha um longo, cabelo ondulado preto fluindo e ela usava uma camisa rosa com desenhos alinhado, um lenço vermelho por baixo e um casaco azul de capitão sobre ele com os braços nas mangas ao contrário de muitos outros piratas. Em torno de sua cintura, ela tinha uma faixa roxa com uma pederneira pistola enfiada nele e algumas jóias, e ela teve vermelhas unhas pintadas, só em unhas mais longas e mais nítidas, emparelhado com alguns anéis. Ela usava batom vermelho. Ela também usava um chapéu de cowboy branco com uma plumagem vermelha e uma faixa de luz verde em volta, calças cinzentas e vermelho, longos sapatos apontados com fivelas sobre eles. 2 Ao comer uma Akuma , Alvida transformou derramando o excesso de peso. O Sube Sube no Mi faz Alvida muito escorregadio e, além do chapéu de cowboy que ela usa, Alvida parece totalmente diferente de sua forma original, ser magro, bem dotado, com verde-escuras, olhos (a cor não é visível durante a sua primeira aparição, talvez devido a seus olhos pequenos na época), mantendo seu cabelo original. Ela ainda tem seu chapéu de cowboy, mas agora ela está vestida com um top de biquíni branco e usa um roxo, casaco de pele-como uma capa. Em volta do pescoço ela tem um colar de ouro, e ela usa um apertado, par capri-comprimento de branco e rosa calças listradas, a blusa roxa é geralmente visto amarrada na cintura e agora ela veste um par de sandálias (sapatos mais tarde no Post -Guerra Saga no anime). Ela ainda tem vermelhas unhas pintadas, mas as unhas são mais curtos e as unhas dos pés estão pintadas, bem como, (algo que antes não era visível devido a seus sapatos). Seus lábios cheios ainda estão cobertos com batom vermelho também. Durante sua aparição em Loguetown , ela também tinha uma capa semelhante indumento, rosa com corações vermelhos sobre ele. Sem falar que se tornou uma gostosa de primeira com uns peitos de fazer a outras morrerem de inveja. Como a série progrediu e estilo Oda mudou A maioria das pessoas que vê-la realmente cair no amor com ela (como visto no Loguetown, mesmo as mulheres), semelhante a Boa Hancock . Delirante (ou, mais provavelmente na negação) em sua aparência anterior, Alvida comentários sobre como ela mudou depois de comer a Akuma eram simplesmente sobre como ele "fez suas sardas desaparecer". Galeria Personalidade Ela se vê como a mulher mais bonita em todo o mar, mesmo quando ela tinha uma aparência muito mais gordura e negligenciadas, se alguém discorda, ela vai esmagar o ofensor com sua maça de ferro. Ela não gosta de coisas de ruído e sujo, nem ela tomar para arriscar a vida contra todas as adversidades. Ela pode ser mau presságio para os homens, especialmente os subordinados e não tem medo de colocar o pé com firmeza as coisas que vão contra seus interesses. Quando pressionado, ela pode ser cruel acima de tudo. Ela presos Coby para ser seu menino de cabine depois que ele embarcou em seu navio por acidente. Não gostar de sujeira e preguiça, sua tripulação foi obrigado a limpar o convés inteiro, se houver mesmo uma pitada de pó, ela será mais uma vez quebrar o ofensor com seu clube. Antes que ela encontrou e comeu a Sube Sube no Mi , as pessoas costumavam dizer que ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo, para que eles pudessem evitar ser atingido pelo seu clube. Esses dias, porém, eles são realmente a sério, graças a sua beleza nova, apesar de Boa Hancock e da Shirahoshi também têm sido chamados das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo. Depois de comer frutas do Diabo, ela também passou por uma mudança de personalidade. Ela fala em tom muito mais suave e é um pouco menos propenso a bater-lhe com a sua tripulação maça de ferro, apesar de agora ela (e qualquer outra) os homens são muito distraído por sua aparência se importar muito quando eles são atingidos por ela maça. Relacionamentos Aliados Alvida no primeiro viajou com Buggy , embora só porque eles têm uma pessoa comum que deseja encontrar (Luffy). Ela, no entanto, não parecem tolerar Buggy e tomada de sua equipe de ruído constante e sua tripulação pediu para não ser tão barulhento. Além disso, ela não hesitou em abandoná-lo quando a tripulação encontrou um beco sem saída em sua busca para Buggy livre. Por sua vez, os piratas Buggy acabou servindo ela devido à perda de seu capitão. Ela parecia não ter nenhum problema com carrinho de voltar a ser o outro capitão da Aliança, quando os piratas Buggy Buggy originais encontrados e seu grupo de Impel Down ex-prisioneiros após a guerra. Inimigos Desde Luffy foi o primeiro homem a derrotá-la, Alvida tornou-se bastante encantada com ele, no entanto, ao contrário do Boa Hancock amor paixão colegial, como por Luffy, Alvida é mais de um amor de admiração. Luffy se parece não entendo muito bem esses sentimentos. Ela mostrou decepção pouco quando Buggy tentou matá-lo durante o arco Loguetown. Ela é o principal inimigo da Coby , que não esqueceu os anos de trabalho duro e abuso que ela o fez passar. Ele declarou corajosamente que era piratas como ela que ele queria prender quando ele declarou suas palavras rebeldes para ela. Habilidades e Poderes Antes de sua transformação, Alvida não era um lutador poderoso, como ela não foi capaz de conseguir um único golpe de Luffy antes que ele derrotou (não contando sua marca registrada ferro maça, mas com corpo de Luffy ser de borracha, bem como a pesca dos picos, 3 o ataque foi rendido totalmente inútil). No entanto, seu clube ainda é uma arma mortal, e pode matar um homem com um golpe. Além disso, ser capaz de exercer-lo com facilidade, quer dizer que, no mínimo, ela é superior a um ser humano normal, em termos de força física. Fruta do Diabo Depois de ganhar seus Fruta do Diabo poderes, o Paramecia classe Sube Sube no Mi, sua pele recém-lubrificados significava que muitos ataques, tais como espadas, apenas escorregar, deixando-a ilesa. Outra vantagem concedida é que ele transformou-a em um elegante muito físico, perdendo a obesidade anterior e conceder-lhe a beleza que muitos cairiam para. Ela também pode andar de skate ao longo de seus pés nus em altas velocidades, mas requer uma rampa para chegar a ela começou (ela não perder o ímpeto por causa da pele escorregadia, semelhante a patinar no gelo ou patinação). Apesar de sua mudança no físico, sua força física não diminuiu, como ela ainda é forte o suficiente para exercer sua maça de ferro pesado. Armas Alvida empunha uma pesada e cravado Maça de Ferro ( 金棒 Kanabō ? ", Clube de Ferro" nas versões em inglês) como sua arma de marca, em que ela simplesmente esmaga um oponente com ele. O fato de que ela era capaz de levantar a clava forte, apesar de sua aparência um pouco frágil ainda impecável sugere que ela mantém a sua normal, acima da média força, de volta quando antes que ela consumia Akuma. Durante seu auto anterior, a maça simplesmente mata ou fere o impacto, um fato que sua equipe teme-la para, ela também jogou como um bumerangue para derrubar Heppoko, Peppoko, e Poppoko por se atrever a afrouxar. Depois de ganhar seu poder Akuma, no entanto, em vez (ou apesar de) de se machucar, os homens feridos pela maça vez exibe "amor-golpeado" sintomas (semelhantes aos Sanji recebe sempre que ele está em estreita proximidade com mulheres bonitas) após ser atropelado . História Arco Romance Dawn No início da série, subalternos Alvida de forma não intencional salvar Luffy de uma morte aquoso e, depois de aprender a partir de Coby sobre como ela está forçando a trabalhar para ela, Alvida é derrotado por Luffy. 'Tripulação de Buggy:! Após a Batalha' Depois de sua derrota, Alvida abandona sua equipe e dirige-se por conta própria. Em meio a suas viagens, ela come uma Akuma , o que acaba por ser a Sube Sube no Mi dando suas habilidades deslizando e, como um efeito depois, faz sua esbelta e bonita. Ao longo de sua jornada, ela também descobre o Buggy encolhido e derrotado, que ela resgata de um caranguejo gigante e com aliados devido ao seu desejo compartilhado para localizar Luffy. Eles trabalham juntos para se reunir com o resto dos Piratas Buggy, derrotar nativos que estavam se preparando para comê-los, e recuperar as seções falta de corpo de Buggy que haviam sido amarrados por Nami. 'Arco Loguetown' Em Loguetown , ela ajuda Buggy na tentativa de executar Luffy, mas não mais uma vez. Foi durante esse tempo que ela revela a Luffy a sua transformação em uma bela mulher, e que ela tenha caído para ele por ser o primeiro homem disposto a um soco nela. Ela e Cabaji são vistos juntos olhando enquanto as tentativas de Buggy para executar Luffy, e expressou desapontamento quando ela pensou que Luffy não poderia escapar da situação, mas, em seguida, um raio derrubou Buggy e salvou Luffy. Quando ela e Buggy tentar seguir Luffy, ela eo resto da tripulação são capturados por Smoker e colocar em um Kairoseki . No entanto, ela, Buggy e do resto da tripulação de alguma forma, mais tarde, escapar e decidem ir para a Grand Line seguir Luffy. 'Arco Jaya' Ela decidiu ficar com os piratas Buggy, com sua própria equipe em nenhum lugar à vista. Ela faz uma breve aparição quando erros Buggy uma caverna para o lugar onde o Capitão John enterrou seu tesouro, apenas para descobrir alguns garimpeiros que trabalham nela. Ela reclama do barulho a tripulação faz como partido, e fica surpreso ao ver Ace, que de repente apareceu do nada e embarcou no navio para ajudar a si mesmo para a deliciosa comida com cheiro. 'Arco Impel Down' Ela é visto mais tarde com a Aliança, a bordo do Big Top perto Impel Down. Depois de ter chegado tão longe, os membros da tripulação desejam resgatar seu capitão, que foi preso pelos fuzileiros navais, e completar a sua busca para encontrar o tesouro escondido Capitão João, mas Alvida ameaça manter o navio para si mesma e fazer aqueles que querem salvá-lo tomar um bote salva-vidas para o fazer. Depois de convencer o resto da tripulação que a tentativa de resgatar Buggy iria revelar fútil, os membros da tripulação chamar desculpas a seu capitão preso e velejar. Não se sabe se a tripulação reconhecer Alvida como seu novo capitão, no entanto, eles respeitam seu julgamento e olhar para ela para as encomendas. One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Capítulo 525 and Episódio 422, Velas Alvida distância com os piratas Buggy. 'Arco Pós-Gerra' Ela aparece novamente com o Buggy reunificada e Aliança Alvida em uma ilha na Grand Line. Quando os outros piratas afirmam que nunca desistiu de Buggy, Alvida aponta que eles o abandonaram após sua prisão em Impel Down. Ela comenta sobre quantos prisioneiros ela reconhece os seus cartazes de procurado. Buggy em seguida, mostra a Alvida recentemente adquirida tesouro marca do capitão John, que deixou Alvida atordoado e querendo saber como ele conseguiu. Grandes batalhas * Alvida vs. Monkey D. Luffy Tradução e Dub Questões Segundo seu cartaz de procurado no anime, seu nome está escrito Aluvida, como visto no episódio 45 , no entanto, na manga o nome dela é mostrado para ser escrito "Alvida". No dub 4Kids, Alvida fala com um sotaque do sul para combinar com seu chapéu de cowgirl. Na versão original do arco Loguetown, quando Alvida explica seus poderes Devil Fruit, ela afirma que a única coisa a Sube Sube no Mi fez por sua aparência foi remover as sardas. No dub 4Kids, ela admite claramente que a fruta fez ela bonita. Anime e Manga Diferenças .]] *No mangá, ela e Luffy encontrar-se em seus esconderijo em Goat Island , depois que ela retorna de uma invasão. No entanto, no anime ela conhece Luffy no mar durante um ataque a um navio civil. No mangá também, quando Luffy ataca ela simplesmente cai no chão, enquanto que no anime, ele envia seu vôo no mar distância. *No filme 9 nome Alivia é grafada como "Aluvida" em seu cartaz de recompensas. Mercadoria thumb|Alvida no World Collectable. Até agora, ela só apareceu no Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece DeQue, Gashapon Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece and World Collectable série. Curiosidades * Ela tem o nome do pirata Awilda, uma mulher que fingiu ser um homem a fim de levar sua equipe e mais tarde tornou-se rainha da Dinamarca. No entanto a maioria dos historiadores concorda que ela poderia nunca tivesse existido One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6 Chapter 50, Page 124, SBS questions. * Segundo Oda, a única coisa (obesidade) Alvida não tinha em seu navio era um espelho.One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6 Chapter 47 SBS question: Is there a mirror on Alvida's ship? * Ela é uma das duas mulheres que diziam ser o "mais bonito", sendo o outro Boa Hancock. * Ela também é uma das duas meninas que afirmam ter sentimentos por Luffy, sendo a outra Boa Hancock. No entanto, ao contrário de Hancock, cujo amor pode ser comparado ao de um adolescente com uma paixão, Alvida é mais de um amor admirar, já que Luffy foi o primeiro homem a ousar colocar as mãos sobre ela. * Ela foi a primeira personagem a ser introduzido sem um Akuma para depois obter um. * Quando os comandantes Marinha foram considerando o preço de generosidade primeiro Luffy, eles consignado em lhe derrotar Mão de Machado Morgan, Buggy, Don Krieg and Arlong, mas nem sequer mencionar Alvida (nem Kuro, porque ele foi pensado para ser morto). Isto porque reunião (pelo menos no sentido de manga) Luffy com ela era antes de ser conhecido das autoridades, e que o incidente era conhecido apenas para aqueles presentes no momento. Referências Links Externos * Awilda - artigo da Wikipedia sobre o real vida feminina pirata Alvida seu nome depois. * Artigo sobre a vida real fêmea pirata Awilda Categoria:Capitão Pirata Categoria:Mulher Categoria:Arco Alvida Categoria:Personagens do East Blue Categoria:Arco Loguetown Categoria:Usuários de Paramecia Categoria:Piratas da Alvida Categoria:Piratas do Buggy Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Usuários de Akuma no Mi Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Gostosas